


Velvet

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Love, Time Lord Biology (Doctor Who), do not host work on unofficial apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: They've been together for a long time.  Tonight it's time for something a little different.





	Velvet

Rose, on her high perch, turns her head and pouts at the Doctor.

“Like it?”

The Doctor nods, helplessly. Rose, barely dressed in a tiny black silk slip, hard hat and riding boots, is currently mounted on a life-size model of a thoroughbred horse, fingers resting on the lush black velvet enveloping its firm body. The Doctor wonders, just for a moment, if she’s dreaming. The smell of the leather saddle and Rose’s gorgeous musk and pheromones break into her reverie, and she can breathe again. Yes, she thinks. This is real.

Rose pats the saddle behind her, inviting. The Doctor sees there’s a second set of stirrups dangling from the saddle, beneath the horse’s belly.

“Want you,” Rose husks, “want you to ride me, Doctor.”

“Right,” the Doctor says, “whatever you like, darlin’. Hang on…”

Rose glances back, her half-closed eyes intense. She’s done something wonderful to her hair, the Doctor notes as she starts disrobing. It’s longer, somehow, more golden, curling down her back in waves. Rose leans forward, clutching the horse’s flowing black mane, her face a picture of glowing sensuality. The Doctor’s hearts beat faster as she sees Rose’s wet pussy lips distended by a large black dildo attached to the saddle. 

“Do ya…do ya want me dressed any particular way? Name it, love,” the Doctor breathes.

“Just your shirt,” Rose murmurs, “Unbuttoned. Riding boots. And a hard hat, you're gonna need one.”

The Doctor smiles as the TARDIS complies with her lover’s request, unbuttons and boots her. She clambers up onto the horse’s saddle behind Rose, embraces her as she slips her feet into the spare stirrups. Gathers Rose’s curls and kisses her neck, first gently, then ardently. Rose twists her head and the two of them kiss, passionately. Eventually Rose breaks away, hazel eyes shining. The Doctor strokes her cheek.

“What do you want me to do, love?”

“We…we only did it a few times, didn’t we? But, I’d really like it if you’d…”

The Doctor smiles.

“What, luv?”

Rose blinks up at her. She looks adorable.

“Doctor…God, I’d love you to fuck my arse. Would…would that be possible?”

The Doctor bends and kisses her once more.

“Oh, love. You know me.”

She closes her eyes, concentrates. That spark of regenerative energy she’s got, the golden fire she still exhales, sometimes, is coming into good use already. She moans low as her tingling clit extends, sparkling energy surrounding it as it lengthens, solidifies and finally erects. It’s familiar yet so heavy she feels she could groan with its weight. She grins, almost tiredly, at how wide Rose’s eyes have grown.

“This big enough for you, Rose?”

Rose reaches back, closes tentative fingers around it.

“It’s perfect,” she sighs. “Lube?”

“No need,” the Doctor says. She strokes Rose’s back, feels her arching into her touch. “It produces its own. Need any prep?”

“Nah,” Rose says, “I’ve done that already.”

The Doctor tentatively strokes down the cleft of Rose’s buttocks, slips the tip of her forefinger inside Rose’s warm rosette, feels it giving way easily. She feels wet and silky inside from her favourite lube and the Doctor dares another fingertip. Rose murmurs appreciatively, bucks backwards. The Doctor bends forward, kisses her neck again. Rose groans.

“Fuck me, Doctor,”

“Of course, luv,” the Doctor answers. “I’ll go easy first, though.”

Her heart is beating fast as she lines up the head of her straining cock against Rose’s bud and pushes slowly inside. She gasps as it slides in and feels Rose clamping down, hard. Rose’s hands clench on the horse’s silken mane and the Doctor strokes her back.

“You OK?” the Doctor murmurs, in thrall to Rose’s twitching.

“Yeah,” Rose whispers. “Give me a minute.”

The Doctor waits, the thud of her hearts rushing and roaring in her ears. She strokes Rose’s lush buttocks. The sight of her cock just inside Rose, parting and stretching her, excites her more than she can bear. She feels a gush of lube escaping her cock, earning a gasp from her lover.

“Gorgeous,” Rose sighs. “Mmmm. More, Doctor.”

“You sure?” the Doctor asks.

“Positive, Doctor. Please…”

“OK then. Hold on tight…”

Rose grasps the horse’s mane and gasps as the Doctor slowly slides inside her, inch by straining inch. The Doctor can feel her soft, slippery passage rippling around her, feels the dildo pressing against her cock through the thin wall, a gorgeous, easy friction. Looks up, sees her own gasp of surprise in the mirrored ceiling.

Rose bears forward against the dildo and bucks backwards, and the Doctor’s hearts thud harder, faster: Rose’s whole body wants this. She watches as she pushes forward, watches her cock slowly disappearing inside until her mound is pressing firmly against Rose’s arse and all ten inches of her cock are enveloped in Rose’s pulsing heat. She reaches up and strokes Rose’s hair.

“OK?”

“Yeah,” Rose moans, “very OK.”

Rose sits up on her haunches and twists her head and kisses the Doctor. The Doctor can feel every febrile beat of her heart, every catch in her breath, and she loves it. Cupping her lover’s right cheek with her left hand, she reaches around and down with the other, sliding it over the firm silk of Rose’s taut belly and further down, until she meets the join between her straining clit and the slippery surface of the dildo. Rose keens into her mouth.

“Fuck me, Doctor,” she gasps out.

Back when her hair was dark and spiky and she was thousands of years younger, she’d have started thrusting hard and fast. Rose had loved it, called out her name, instructed her to go harder, go faster until the two of them shattered together. She smiles into Rose’s mouth as she kisses her. Time for something a little different.

“Face forward,” the Doctor murmurs. “Look up.”

Rose leans forward again, tilts her head up and watches as the Doctor slowly, slowly withdraws. The mirror catches her every gasp, her rapt expression, her wonder at the cock’s pulsing length and weight, until just the broad, slippery head remains inside. She rotates her hips, wanting it back.

“Please…”

The Doctor thrusts back inside her, with agonising slowness, the pace never wavering even as Rose bucks and gasps. Rose sits up, reaches behind her, grabs the Doctor’s hands from her flanks and places them on her firm, perky breasts.

“Play with them…” she moans.

The Doctor concurs, gently kneading and pinching Rose’s pink, pebbled nipples. She knows Rose is already playing with her erect clit, fingers dipping into liquid silk, and she kisses Rose’s neck. She’s sliding at an infinitesimally faster rate, and cautiously adds another pulsing inch to her girth. Rose squeals. 

“That’s it. Oh, my gorgeous girl. My Bad Wolf,” the Doctor breathes out.

Rose gazes up to view the erotic spectacle, sees herself being ridden by the woman she loves, gasping, hair loose and tangled, arse and cunt spread wide, and comes, screaming, collapsing back against the Doctor. The Doctor cradles her in her arms as her chest heaves, feels her muscles twitching madly with aftershocks. She strokes her hair back.

“That good?”

“Couldn’t you tell?!” Rose whimpers. “Ohhh, Doctor. That was the best.”

She twists her head and the two of them smile at each other.

“Do ya…do ya wanna stop, or keep on going?” the Doctor asks. “’Cause I can keep on going for hours. If you want me to.”

Rose kisses the tip of the Doctor’s nose, then giggles delightedly.

“I love you, Doctor. Yeah. Give me more.”

The End


End file.
